1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to personal care cleansing compositions containing C10-C24 acyl glycinates with enhanced foaming properties.
2. The Related Art
Personal care cleansing compositions are products such as shampoos, bodywash, liquid and bar type hand cleansers, and even toothpastes. Common to these products are surfactant systems. Consumers perceive efficacy of these products in terms of the volume and richness of foaming during use. Limp foam is consumer unacceptable.
Mildness is another attribute that consumers expect of their cleansing products. Chemists are challenged to deliver on both attributes. Among effective and inexpensive foaming surfactants are the sulfates and sulfonates. Alkyl sulfates and sulfonates, as well as their ethoxylated derivatives are the surfactant work horses of personal care cleansing. They are inexpensive but definitely not mild.
A stable of more skin friendly surfactants is available to the chemist. Among these are the C10-C24 acyl glycinates. These materials have a desirable skinfeel and are mild, not causing any perceptible irritation. Besides a cost factor, acyl glycinates have only modest foamability.
WO 96/35410 (Henkel) reports use of dihydroxypropyl trimethylammonium chloride salts formulated into shampoos. These compositions further contain zwitterionic surfactants such as cocoalkyl dimethylammonium glycinate. These zwitterionic glycinates are different from the anionic glycinates of the present invention.
There is evident need for mild non-irritating surfactant systems that nevertheless have enhanced foaming properties.